White Collar
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy operation. They were supposed to get in, kidnap the head of the Schnee Dust Company and get out. There weren't supposed to be guards, she wasn't supposed to get blind-sided and she DEFINITELY wasn't supposed to end up as the new 'pet' of one Weiss Schnee. Could things get any worse? Well, Beacon's entry program was coming up... (Does not contain rape)
1. What went wrong?

**_I don't own RWBY, but GODDESS, Monty Oum's a freaking genius!_**

**_I'm fairly certain I got the idea from liidg's Captured Hearts. However, I'm going about it in a different way because I would rather die than tarnish the name of such a masterpiece. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this!_**

* * *

Blake's ears twitched as she awoke, groaning softly and reaching up a hand to rub her head. She was lying on a hardwood floor. One quick check told her that Gambol Shroud was still on her back, which was a small comfort, at least. She couldn't hear any familiar sounds around her and what she did hear was muffled by the bow still wrapped around her ears.

"Ah, the beast awakens, I see." Violet ears beneath a black bow twitched once more and Blake turned to see three men standing before her. "Who are you?" she snarled, mind still a little foggy from just waking up.

"You mean you don't remember?" the red-haired man snickered, slowly walking forward. The two men on either side of him each took one of Blake's arms in their hands and hoisted her to her feet, making her relatively eye level with the man coming forward. "Let me give you a hint." he sneered. "You and those other animals tried to kill me."

Blake's eyes widened as the memory flashed before her eyes.

_It was supposed to be a simple mission, an easy operation. They were supposed to get in, kidnap the head of the Schnee Dust Company and get out. Blake's ears twitched in anticipation, hoping there wouldn't have to be too much killing going on around her. It was her job to snatch Rot Schnee from the room while the other White Fang members took care of the bystanders in the room. _

_Adam turned to the squad he was leading and counted down with his fingers. When he reached zero, a mole-Faunus dug through the brick in the side of the room and gave them way of entry. Adam and Blake led the way inside with the rest of the group on their heels, fanning out as soon as they entered the room. _

_No one had noticed their entrance due to a table being right over the hole the mole-Faunus had created, but people definitely noticed when several bull-Faunus like Adam began shooting in every direction to cause havoc and confusion. Blake swung to an overhang above, looking for the shock of red hair and starch white suit that would tell her where her target was._

_As she crouched above, guards burst through the doors below, beginning to herd the people in attendance out the door while attempting to get a shot in at the White Fang members. "Go on the offensive!" Blake heard Adam shout to his group, the telltale ringing of direct shots against armor sounding through the air seconds later. _

_Just as she was beginning to fear that she'd lost him and the operation was ruined, Blake spotted a flash of red hair moving through the crowd toward the doors. Leaping from her perch on the overhang, the brunette soared through the air, angling her body carefully so that she landed near her target rather than on top of him. Rot jerked back in surprise as she landed smoothly in front of him, but sneered at her when he noticed that she was wearing a small White Fang sash._

_"Of course, another animal." he scoffed. _

_Blake opted not to speak, but instead took him by the wrist and hoisted him over her shoulder. Motioning to Adam, she waited for his nod before heading for the hole they'd made in the wall. Since she was near the doorway, Blake was the farthest from the escape route, but she knew other Faunus would be waiting to help her get the Schnee patriarch out of the building. _

_She was halfway across the room when they blindsided her._

_At least eighteen guards surrounded Blake and Rot, weapons aimed for her chest as they all closed in. "Drop him!" One man shouted, gun aimed for her forehead. "Drop him or we shoot!"_

_"You'll shoot even if I do drop him." Blake responded evenly, voice emotionless though she hoped help was on the way. _

_"We give you our word we won't shoot if you release Mr. Schnee." Another man called._

_"What good is the word of a human to a Faunus?" Blake inquired, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "You would just as soon kill me as take me prisoner."_

_"Then you have my word." the man atop her shoulders told her calmly, not the least bit fazed by the events happening. _

_"Your word is even less trustworthy than theirs." Blake told him, turning her head just slightly. That was all the guard on her blind side needed to rush forward and knock a blow to her head. Blake stumbled, nearly dropping her precious cargo in the process of regaining her balance. Before she could, one guard grabbed Rot from her shoulders while another slammed the butt of his gun against her temple, rendering her unconscious and completely at the mercy of the Schnee Dust Company._

"What do you want from me?" Blake hissed, eyes narrowed on the man above her.

"I want nothing from an animal such as yourself." Rot stated calmly, turning away with his hands behind his back, not expecting her to be a threat of any kind. "However, my daughter has been clamoring for a pet for quite some time. She's quite partial to cats."

"I'm not going to be a pet for some Faunus-hating brat." the brunette spat, glaring at the man as she struggled against his guards.

"No, you're not." Rot agreed. "You're going to be her protector."

"What?" Blake stopped, surprise evident in her voice if not on her face.

"My daughter wishes to attend Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses when she finishes her combat schooling in two years. I want you to accompany her in order to make certain she stays out of harm's way."

"Why would I do that?" the Faunus demanded disbelievingly.

"Because you'll have no choice." One of the guards tore off her White Fang sash as the other clapped some cuffs around each of her wrists. The cuffs weren't connected by anything, but they did have a strange darkness around them, causing them to glow black.

"What are these?" she wondered aloud, touching them experimentally. The material was strange, cold but not unpleasant and hard as rock without chaffing her wrists.

"You'll see in a moment." Rot snickered, motioning to the guard that still held her White Fang sash. As his partner took Gambol Shroud from her backpack, he pulled a pure white collar from his belt and slowly clasped it around her neck, both he and his partner stepping back considerably and giving her space.

Blake looked around at them in confusion, wondering what they were so afraid of. Just as she was about to ask what was going on, a voice in the doorway rang throughout the room. "You requested to see me, Father?"

* * *

**_Who do you guys think that could be? No seriously, we all know who it is. I'll get the next chapter up asap, just for y'all, okay? Killer. Also, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile so go there._**


	2. It's Diction's Fault

All eyes turned toward the entrance of the room. There stood a girl with long white hair and mist blue eyes wearing a white dress that reached almost to her knees and a long-sleeved Bolero jacket to cover her arms and shoulders. There was no mistaking who's daughter she was.

Rot smiled and walked toward his daughter. "Weiss, darling, I've gotten you a new companion."

"Companion?" Weiss looked up at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. I know how you've wanted someone with you for quite some time, so my guards and I went out and found someone who could be a friend to you. Now, she's quite shy and a bit hostile, but I'm _certain_ the two of you will become friends over time."

"How can you be so sure?" the younger Schnee inquired, looking apprehensive.

"Because she's an orphan. she's wanted companionship just as much as you have." Blake was disgusted at the way the lies rolled off this man's tongue effortlessly, and to his own daughter, no less. That was more repulsive than anything he could have done to her. "And because she's an orphan, I thought it would be a good idea if the two of you shared a room."

"You're taking in another child?" The alarm in Weiss' voice was unmistakable. "I-is she older than me? Will I no longer be the Schnee heir?"

"Of course you'll still be the heir, Weiss." Rot snickered, taking his daughter's hand and finally turning so she could catch a glimpse of Blake. "It's just a charity thing, really. Now come, meet your new companion."

Rot led Weiss over to Blake with an almost evil smile directed at the brunette as he situated the two in front of each other. Weiss stared at Blake, surveying her appearance with a skeptical eye. "I thought you said she was an orphan?" she questioned, turning to her father.

"She was." Rot nodded, frowning at how perceptive his daughter was.

"Then why is she dressed like that?" Weiss inquired, pointing to Blake's attire. "The orphanage makes all of the children it harbors wear a specific uniform. She's not even wearing a dress!"

Blake glanced down at her tights defiantly, wondering what was wrong with them. _It took me forever to find a pair that fit my style._ she thought defensively, before a shot of guilt made its way down her spine at _how_ she got the tights. Rot, on the other hand, was focused on his daughter suspiciously.

"How do you know so much about the orphanage?" he demanded, looming over the white-haired girl.

Weiss remained undaunted, though Blake did spot a small shiver of fear. "I had to write a report about it for school. But that doesn't change the fact that she's not from the orphanage. You want me to befriend some trash off the streets?"

"Hey!" Blake barked, glaring at Weiss distastefully. "I'm standing right here, princess. It's not like I wanna get to know some spoiled little brat anyway. I'd rather-."

"Rather what?" Weiss interrupted, rounding on her. "You'd rather go back to your alley or whatever hovel you've been living in and starve for a few days before you can steal your next meal?" Blake felt a stab of hurt at just how close to the truth Weiss was. "I thought so!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to treat me like dirt." the brunette snarled, stepping forward defiantly. "I'm a person, same as you!"

"You _are_ beneath me!" Weiss sniffed, glaring at the girl as they stood inches apart. "I am heiress to the most successful company in the world. You're a street rat. People like me don't associate with you!"

"Don't call me a street rat!" Blake snapped, snarling right in the heiress' face. "I'm just as good as you are. Better because _i_ don't just a person by their heritage."

"Get away from me!" Weiss ordered, reaching out her hand to push Blake backward. "I bet you think those filthy Faunus are-ah!"

Two separate screams of agony filled the room, both girls falling to their knees in excruciating pain. Blake contorted, arms hugging her stomach as she gave numerous screeches of pain. Weiss shrieked in agony as her limbs were paralyzed by the pain assaulting them. It was like lightning had attacked each girl's cells individually, sending blistering pain throughout their entire being.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the collar on Blake's neck and the bands on her wrists began to glow bright white before turning to a soft sky blue. Rot nodded to the two guards who moved forward and flanked Blake as the girls' screams began to wane. Heavy panting filling the room in its wake as Weiss and Blake both lifted themselves to their hands and knees.

"How do you feel, Weiss?" Rot cooed, kneeling beside his daughter.

"W-what h-happened?" Weiss stuttered, placing a hand against her head, her forehead clammy with sweat.

"It's just a slight side effect to her becoming your new servant." Rot replied smoothly, watching the shock play on both girls' faces.

"You said she was to be my friend!" Weiss shouted.

"What happened to me protecting your daughter?" Blake roared.

"Funny how so many words can all mean the same thing." Rot shrugged, standing to his feet. "She is going to be your companion and protector from now on and over time, the two of you could grow to become friends, but she is also within your permanent servitude now that the collar's on her neck."

"You sick bastard!" Blake roared, leaping at the red-haired man.

"No!" Weiss shouted, causing Blake to stop immediately, the collar turning red as she tried to continue. A shriek of pain accompanied the action and she fell to her knees, gripping her neck. Weiss watched in horror as Blake turned to her with a glare.

"Go on then, Weiss." Rot smirked, glancing between them. "Escort your new servant to her bedchambers and get her settled in."

Blake stood and glared between them, fighting to keep her ears from flattening against her head. Bile rose in her throat as Weiss slowly stepped forward. "Let's head to my room." Weiss said shakily. Blake stayed where she was and the collar remained blue. Weiss rolled her eyes, getting impatient to get out of her father's presence. "Come on!"

Blake hurried to follow when the collar began to glow red in warning. Storming after the white-haired girl, the brunette glared at anything that dared to look at her. Many of the maids-whom Blake noticed were also Faunus like her-sent her sympathetic looks as she passed and the brunette noticed that they all wore the same collar she did except they were all deep reddish hues.

_They must be captured Faunus too._ Blake thought disgustedly, her stomach turning at the thought. _Forced to work for that thing everyone calls a man._

Coming to a large door with a soft blue snowflake on it, Blake stopped and looked to her new master. Weiss lowered her head for a moment and took a deep breath before lifting her head and opening the door, leading the way inside.

Slowly stepping inside, Blake glanced around the bedroom. It was pristine, as was to be expected, with not a trinket out of place. That being said, it was also relatively simple. A queen-sized four poster bed on the right wall was draped with a powdery blue bedspread with a mahogany set of drawers holding a small lamp beside it. An enormous mahogany wardrobe and wide sky blue vanity were to the left against the wall. The light blue walls were completely bare aside from a large painting of a red forest, the only real color to the otherwise pastel room.

Looking around, Blake turned back to Weiss, watching the white-haired girl sit on her bed. The pair gazed at each other for a moment before Weiss sighed, turning her eyes away.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Blake asked slowly.

"At the end of my bed, of course." Weiss snapped, glancing in her direction. "Don't you know anything about being on a servicing staff?"

"Well excuse me for not being an animal you can train just because you put a stupid collar around my neck, prince-ah!" Blake dropped to her knees once more, panting as the pain receded. "Stupid collar." she hissed, glaring up at Weiss.

"Don't look at me like that!" the white-haired girl ordered, forcing Blake to immediately look down. "I'm not the one who came up with this ridiculous idea."

"Well, I'm not going to stand for it." Blake muttered, beginning to tug at the collar. A searing pain shot up her arms, but she continued, tugging and yanking at the collar, fighting to get it off. The bands around her wrists were turning a nasty shade of red and it took Weiss a moment to figure out why. She finally did when she realized, the red was beginning to drip from the other girl's wrists.

"Stop that!" she hissed, eyes narrowing. Blake was knocked on her back by the force of the order, panting and gasping for air as she stared up at the ceiling. "You complete dolt!" Weiss shouted. "Look what you've done to yourself!"

"It wouldn't have happened if I didn't have this stupid collar around my neck!" Blake spat, gritting her teeth against the next influx of pain.

"Well it's not my fault you had to do whatever it was you did that made my father do this to you. He usually only does it to Faunus, but he probably decided that even one of those White Fang beasts would be too low for me. I needed someone I could relate to, was probably his thought process. So it's your fault you're here. Not mine." Standing, Weiss stormed toward the door, turning back to shout, "Stay!"

Blake glared at her as she stood in the same spot. _You're right about it not being your fault I'm here, but you're wrong about it being mine. It's your father's fault I'm here now. You should know that, princess. _Even her thoughts rebelled against her as the collar sent a jolt of pain through her body and Blake knelt to the ground, clenching her fists as she fought to keep control of her emotions in the predicament she'd found herself in. A few tears slipped to the floor and the Faunus bit her lip, shutting her eyes as they too began to betray her.

Outside of the door, Weiss leaned against the wall next to her bedroom, taking deep breaths as she looked around at all of the collared Faunus going about their work. _How many of them were actually in the White Fang?_ the white-haired girl wondered. _Were they ever even part of the White Fang or were they innocent Faunus just minding their business? And that girl in there... she was an orphan fending for herself. Now she's my slave._

Staring at the large snowflake on her door, Weiss fought to keep her emotions at bay. Though generally successful, a few tears slid down pale cheeks and plopped to the plush carpet below her feet, soaking into the fabric just like those of so many others.

* * *

_**There's chapter two. I know it's a bit emotional, but I usually do drama. I do drama and angst and what some Frozen fans keep calling 'feels' (?) I want you guys' take on it. How do you like it? How does it make you feel? That sort of thing.**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_

_**Now, mind dropping me a review?**_


End file.
